This Love
by iamkellylouise
Summary: When they kiss everything changes. Another fic set in the 3x12 world! OneShot!


**A/N: Ugh, don't even like this fic anymore, another Addex fic that I abandoned months ago! Reviews anyway though please :P Set in 3x12.**

* * *

><p><em>This Love<br>__~x~_

"Beer, Joe. Please." Alex said as he approached the bar.

"George's dad?" Joe asked, Alex shook his head, Joe sighed and walked away, Alex turned his head and saw Addison sat alone.

"Hey" she said quietly.

"Hey" Alex said moving to the bar stool next to her.

"You got a dad?"

"Not really. Not any more"

Addison just stared at him, she moved her hand to his face and stroked against it a little, she leant into his body and kissed him softly on the lips, her other hand came to his neck as the kiss deepened, she pulled away slowly, Alex stared at her curiously, within a second their lips were back together, Alex's hand coming to Addison's waist, the other resting softly on her thigh.

"My place or yours?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

"Mine" she whispered back, Alex took some cash from his pocket and put it on the bar, receiving a glance from Joe that he read as 'Don't hurt her and your secrets safe with me' he linked his fingers with Addison's and they left the bar quickly, hoping that they weren't being watched, Addison hailed a cab and they slipped onto the backseat, their lips coming almost instantly together as Addison told the cab driver to head to her hotel, when they reached the hotel Addison paid the driver, she pulled Alex through the lobby, they were kissing again as they stepped into the elevator, and as soon as they were in her hotel room they were pushing each others jackets off and stepping out of their shoes.

"We probably shouldn't be doing this" Addison said breathlessly as Alex lifted her shirt over her head.

"Probably not" he said kissing her neck, his fingers undoing the zip on the side of her skirt and pushing it off her hips, Addison instantly stepping out of it.

"Oh god" Addison gasped as he kissed the spot on her neck that made her shiver "You have too many clothes on" she protested, her fingers working at the button on his jeans, pushing them down to the floor with his boxers, Alex stripped his shirt off and pushed her towards the bed, she squealed as he pulled at her legs and she landed on flat on her back, they both let out slight laughs, Alex climbed onto the bed, his knee on the bed between her legs, their lips coming back together.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, his hand cupping her face, their eyes connected.

"Please still be here in the morning" Addison said quietly.

"I promise" he said firmly, Addison pulled him back down to kiss her.

~x~

"Hmm" Addison sighed contently as she felt Alex's soft lips kiss her awake "Good morning"

"Good morning to you too" Alex said with a small smile "What time do you have work?"

"Not for another….4 hours" she said glancing at the clock "What about you?"

"Exactly the same" he said with a grin "We could sleep a little longer if you want"

"No" Addison whispered tracing her finger against his jaw "I was thinking, maybe we can take a shower, a really long, hot, shower"

"Well that sounds, amazing" Alex said kissing her softly.

"What are we doing?" Addison asked quietly.

"I don't know" Alex said honestly "All I know is, I want it, and I know you want it too"

"I know but…."

"No buts" he said pressing his finger to her lips "Now are we going to take a shower or what?" Addison let out a laugh and stood up, pulling him towards the bathroom.

~x~

"So I'll see you at work then" Alex said as he stood at the door of Addison's hotel room hours later.

"Yeah" she said with a sigh "Alex we can't, we can't tell people about this right now ok? Because well, we don't really know what this is and, is, is it even anything? I mean, are we something or, what, I, I don't want to put any pressure on you it's just, I've had a really bad year and I need to know what the hell is going on in my life, I can't be in the dark anymore"

"Addison" Alex said stroking her cheek softly "We're a something, we're an exclusive something, and I think keeping it quiet for now, I think that's for the best too, we'll talk more later ok?"

"Ok" Addison said with a small smile.

"Ok" Alex said softly "I'll see you soon" he said kissing her softly.

"See you soon" Addison smiled, as Alex went to step away Addison grabbed his hand and pulled him into a passionate kiss, his hands came up into her hair as their tongues moved together, only pulling away when they both needed air.

"Bye" she said with a breath.

"Bye" he said with a slight laugh.

~x~

**2 months later.**

"I hate you" Addison mumbled into Alex's shoulder as they lay in an on-call room together.

"What? Why?" he said with a laugh.

"We said we weren't going to do this here" she sighed "It's all your fault"

"Whatever you say Adds" he smirked "You loved it, well, by the sounds that were coming out of this mouth you loved it" he said with a grin.

"Shut up" she said hitting him in the chest "Ass" Alex rolled them over so he was on top of her, their lips coming together.

"Addison" he whispered against her mouth "I've never felt like this before"

"What d'you mean?" she asked as she wrapped herself around his body, feeling his warmth.

"When I'm with you, I feel something that I've, never felt before" he said softly.

"Me too" Addison said tracing her fingers against his jaw "For so long I felt like everything was moving in slow motion, and then you, you make everything feel right again, and I know this is fast, I mean, we've only been together for 2 months but, I'm falling in love with you Alex" she said with a whisper "And I can't believe I just said that out loud" she said turning her head away from him, Alex held her face in his hands so she looked at him.

"When I'm with you" he said softly "I feel something that I've _never_ felt before. I'm falling in love with you Addison Montgomery, and I don't want that to stop"

"You've never done this before" she said quietly.

"I've never done this before" he nodded "I'm scared shitless" he said with a slight laugh.

"Me too" Addison said with a smile, she pulled him down into a kiss before they lay wrapped in each others arms, drifting into a light sleep, waiting for their pagers to snap them back into reality.

~x~

**4 months later.**

"Alex!" Meredith shouted running towards him as he sat alone in the tunnels.

"Hey Mer" he smiled "What's wrong?" he frowned as he saw the panicked look on her face.

"You have to come now, it's Addison" she panted.

"What? What happened?" he asked as he shot up from the gurney, both of them running back down the tunnels.

"She, she was in a car accident" Meredith said quickly "We don't quite know what happened yet but, she seems ok, she was a little out of it at first and, she kept asking for you, well she kept saying your name and, we think she's broken her leg, they were bringing an x-ray machine to her, they should be done by the time we get there, she's got a cut on her face from where the airbag hit her but Mark says it'll be fine once the stitches are in, she's ok, she is, she'll be fine, Derek wants to do a CT too, just to be safe"

"What room?" he asked as soon as they reached the ER.

"3" Meredith replied, Alex shot from her side and into the room, everyone looked up at him as he stood their pale faced and panting.

"You okay there Karev?" Mark asked.

"Hey" Alex whispered to Addison who was looking directly at him.

"Hey" she whispered back, Alex moved over to her and kissed her tentatively, Addison moved her hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in deeper, as they pulled away they kept their foreheads together, Addison instantly bursting into tears.

"Hey" he whispered stroking her hair a little "It's ok, you're ok, I'm here, I'm here Adds"

"I just" she sobbed "I didn't, I didn't say I love you this morning, before, before you left you said I love you and, and I didn't say it back, I didn't say it back and…."

"Addie you were half asleep" Alex said softly "You had a long day yesterday and you were tired, it's ok, I know you love me, just like you know I love you" he said wiping her tears away "It's ok, you're safe now Addison, you're safe, I love you, I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you, I love you"

"I love you too" she sniffled "You're going to have to help me do everything now y'know, my stupid car broke my stupid leg"

"I'll be there every day" he said softly "What happened baby?"

"I don't even know" Addison sighed "I was waiting at the lights and it went green and, I drove and then, then a car came crashing into me and, and then I'm here"

"Well where the hell is this other driver?" Alex fumed turning to the back of the room where the Chief, Bailey, Callie, Meredith, Derek and Mark all stood with shocked faces "Ok, we'll talk about this later but will someone tell me what the hell happened to the other driver?"

"They took him to Mercy West" said Meredith "Addison would've gone there too but she was wearing her name badge so they brought her here"

"Alex" Addison said squeezing his hand "Don't do anything stupid"

"But…."

"Alex" she glared.

"Fine" he mumbled.

"We uh, we should get you to CT" Derek stuttered.

"Right" Addison breathed "Alex, kiss me one more time"

Alex laughed a little and pressed their lips back together "I'm doing this on my own aren't I" he whispered against her mouth.

"I've just been through a very traumatic experience" Addison said with a slight laugh.

"God I love you" Alex whispered kissing her again "I'll be right outside ok?"

"Ok" she said softly "I love you" Alex kissed her again before two orderlies led her out, Derek walking behind her.

"So" Callie started with a smirk "I think someone has some explaining to do"

"Look, we know we should've told you" Alex said with a sigh "It's just, we didn't want it to turn into some big deal and, we wanted to know what we were first before we said anything and, we've, we've been thinking about, telling people for a couple of weeks, but we kind of, didn't know how to and, look, all that matters now is that she's safe, she's safe and we, we love each other, we've been together for 6 months and I don't ever plan on changing that, so you kind of need to get over it ok?"

Everyone seemed to eye him carefully, Meredith was the first to speak.

"I'm mad at you for not telling me" she said with a slight glare "But I understand why you did it, so, I can forgive you"

"Ok" Alex nodded with a small smile.

"I had a feeling" Callie said with a small chuckle "Screw it up and I'll kill you and make it look like an accident" she said seriously.

"Wouldn't expect anything less" Alex laughed.

"What the hell is it with my interns going off with the attendings" Bailey grumbled "But speaking as her friend, don't screw it up"

"I won't" Alex smiled.

"Are you serious about her?" the Chief asked "Really serious?"

"I love her" Alex said softly.

"Well, alright then" he nodded back, everyone turned to Mark who was still eyeing Alex carefully.

"You did it on purpose" he said quietly, a small smirk playing on his lips "I know it was a long time ago but I never forget a screw up, the Vanilla Latte, you said the coffee cart screwed up but, you did it on purpose"

"Well, yeah" Alex said with a slight laugh "You were an ass to her, and I couldn't punch you cuz that would've got me fired but, I could do that at least, look, I know why you were an ass to her ok? I know it all, she's told me everything but, you can't throw that in her face again, you know she was right, you know that"

"I do" Mark nodded "Now I do, it won't happen again, but I swear if you do anything to hurt her I'll be helping Torres bury the body, you got that?"

"Absolutely" Alex nodded.

"Now go to her" said the Chief "You and Torres are going to do half weeks until she comes back to work and you get to go home every night, ok?"

"Great, thank you sir" Alex smiled, he went to move out of the room but Meredith caught his wrist, she leaned up to his ear and lowered her voice to a whisper "I'm proud of you" she said softly, Alex kissed her cheek before leaving.

~x~

"Hey" Alex said as he walked into Addison's hospital room.

"Hey" Addison smiled "Derek's just had to step out for a minute but he'll be back to talk to us"

"Good" Alex smiled moving to her side and kissing her softly "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, a little pissed off" she said with a slight laugh "But I'm happy that you're here" she said squeezing his hand a little.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Alex said softly.

"Ok" Derek said walking into the room with Addison's scans in his hand "Well, everything looks ok, no signs of any bleeds or anything, you got off lucky, just a little concussion so you just need to take it easy"

"Not like I can go anywhere with this thing" Addison said gesturing to her strapped leg "Can I have some pain meds? But not morphine" she warned "I don't want to say anything stupid"

"I'll talk to the nurse about getting you some pain meds" Derek smirked "So…." he started expectantly.

"6 months" Addison sighed "We've been together for 6 months ok? And we're happy, we're really happy, we just didn't want everyone to make a big deal out of it"

"Ok" Derek said softly "Well, I'm gonna go let everyone know, I'll send in pain meds and Torres is going to come and cast wrap that leg, you take care of her Karev"

"Promise" Alex said kissing Addison's hand, Derek smiled at them and backed out of the room.

"Well, that was easy" Addison smirked "How did everyone else take it?"

"Ok I guess" Alex shrugged "They threatened my life a couple of times" he laughed "But ok, me and Torres are gonna do half weeks while you're in the cast, and I get to come home every night so, I won't really be away that much, I think it'd be best for you to stay at my place too, ground floor and everything, no having to go up and down in elevators, unless you want to, it's up to you"

"I prefer it at your place anyway" Addison smiled "I hate the hotel"

"Y'know, you could always just, move in" Alex said quietly.

"Really?" Addison asked.

"Yeah" Alex said kissing her hand again "I'd love to wake up next to you every morning"

"Even with my stupid cast?" she grumbled.

"Even then" Alex chuckled "I'm so glad you're ok"

"Me too" Addison smiled "I love you, so much"

"I love you too" Alex said softly.

~x~

"Hey" Mark said quietly as he stepped into Addison's room "Can I come in?"

"Sure" Addison said gesturing to the empty chair next to her "Alex just went to get some food so, I'm lonely, everything ok?"

"Fine" Mark said with a small smile as he sat down "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, tired, want to get out of this hospital room and lie in a bed that doesn't feel like a rock" she said with a laugh "But, good" she smiled.

"Good" Mark nodded "You didn't have to keep it a secret" he said quietly "I, I thought we were friends"

"We are friends" Addison said softly "But, at the time, when we got together, you were still mad at me for, what I did in New York, and you've never exactly treated him with much respect and I knew at the time that if we went public, you'd kick off about it, because at the time, I knew that maybe you still, wanted us to be together" she said quietly.

"I hate how well you know me" Mark said with a soft chuckle "He's good to you? He makes you happy?"

"He's, amazing" Addison smiled "And he makes me very happy, happier than I thought I'd ever be, I feel like I'm me again, I lost me a long time ago but now, I feel like me, I mean, you know how much what happened in New York changed me"

"Yeah" Mark said sadly "You have been different, the past couple of months, you look more, relaxed, and happy, you do look happier, I can't quite believe Karev is the reason for that" he smirked "But, I guess I can try"

"Good" Addison said with a slight laugh "I, I'm moving in with him" she stuttered "We just thought it'd be better because of my leg, he has a ground floor apartment and I'm there all the time anyway so, I'm moving in"

"Well, if you need any help with all your shoes, just give me a call"

"Shut up" Addison said dryly.

"So…." Mark smirked "He better than me?" he asked with a suggestive eyebrow.

"Mark" Addison laughed.

"Should I take that as a no?"

"He is, the best I've ever had" Addison said with a slight grin "Better than you and Derek put together"

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that" Mark snorted, Addison rolled her eyes, he leaned in and kissed her cheek softly "Love you" he smiled.

"Love you too" Addison said softly.

~x~

"Home sweet home" Addison breathed as she walked into the apartment which was now hers and Alex's with her crutches the following day.

"You ok?" Alex asked.

"Glad to be here" Addison smiled, she moved over to the sofa and lowered herself down, Alex helping her prop her leg up on the coffee table "Broken legs suck" she grumbled.

"I know, but look at it this way" Alex said kissing her neck "You have me to cater to your every need"

"Hmm, I do like that" Addison said with a slight grin.

"I'm sure you do" he said with a laugh "So, you hungry? I could order in, chinese maybe"

"Sounds great" Addison smiled "Alex?" she called out after him, turning slightly to look at him.

"Yeah babe?" he smiled.

"Even though how it happened sucked, I'm happy everyone knows about us"

"Me too" he said softly "I love you"

"I love you too" Addison smiled back.

~x~

**6 weeks later.**

"Morning" Alex said as he walked into the locker room.

"Morning" Izzie smiled.

"Whoa, did you get mawled on your way here?" Cristina said looking at the hickeys on his neck and scratches on his arms.

"Oh uh, no" he said bringing his arm up a little to hide his neck.

"Callie took a certain red-heads cast off yesterday" George smirked.

"And you had dirty dirty sex all night I presume" Meredith laughed.

"Well we had to celebrate right?" Alex said with a slight grin.

"Cover them up" Izzie said passing Alex some make-up "Bailey will kill you"

"Why will I kill him?" Bailey said walking into the locker room with her hands on her hips "Oh nasty" she said looking at his marks "You cannot see patients with those on your neck, you and Addison should know better"

"Sorry Dr Bailey" Alex smirked "We were celebrating"

"I don't want to know" she said putting her hand up to him "Just get yourself covered up"

"On it" he laughed.

~x~

"Hey" Alex smiled as Addison walked towards him at the nurses station "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to get used to walking again, I'm desperate for a surgery" she said with a slight laugh "How's your day been?"

"Bailey wants to kill us" he laughed "You left a few, marks last night"

"Well so did you" Addison smirked.

"I'm wearing make up for you Addison" he grumbled "Izzie's make up"

"I'm sorry" she laughed, kissing him gently "I'm sure you'll find many ways for me to make it up to you"

"You bet I will" he smirked.

"Do you guys ever not flirt with each other?" Callie laughed as she appeared at Alex's other side "It's a little sickening that after 6 months you're still in that, honeymoon phase"

"Oh we fight, believe me" Addison laughed "It's a good thing your couch is comfortable huh Alex?"

"Not when you make me sleep on it" Alex smirked "I've gotta go and give these charts to Shepherd, I'll call you later"

"Ok" Addison smiled, she accepted a kiss from him before he walked away.

"You're so nauseating it's unreal" Callie smirked "In a cute way"

"Thanks Cal" Addison laughed lightly.

~x~

"We should get up" Addison panted as she lay next to Alex on a small on-call room bed "We have to work"

"They can page" Alex grinned as he kissed her neck "We have a lot of lost time to make up for"

"How are you always horny?" Addison laughed.

"Have you lost your stamina Addie?" he teased.

"Stamina?" she smirked, straddling his body, holding herself above him "I have plenty of stamina as you very well know"

"Hmm, I guess I do" he laughed, pulling her down into a kiss, she moaned a little but jumped when the door opened, hurriedly trying to cover herself.

"Oh god uh, I'm sorry" Derek stuttered, covering his eyes "I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was..."

"Derek! Get out!" Addison hissed.

"Uh, ok" he stuttered, quickly closing the door.

"Oh my god" Addison blushed, burying her face in Alex's chest "Why didn't you lock the door?"

"You didn't give me much chance..."

"Shut up" she hit his chest hard and climbed off him, he smirked as he watched her dress and then dressed himself.

"Do you still love me?" he asked teasingly.

"Mmhmm" she mumbled, Alex laughed and kissed her gently before they slipped out of the room.

"Is it safe to go and sleep now?" Derek asked, a small smirk on his face.

"Don't you dare ever speak of this ever again" Addison glared "I mean it Derek"

"Too late" he smirked, quickly going into the oncall room and locking the door.

"Bye Addie" Alex laughed, quickly rushing away, she let out a frustrated groan and stalked off to the nearest coffee cart.

_The End._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Stupid ending I know, this fic was pissing me off. **


End file.
